


Adjustment

by Vox (Meislovely)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Genderfluid!Pyrrha, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meislovely/pseuds/Vox
Summary: Pyrrha explains gender fluidity, Yang explains polyamory, Weiss is still figuring stuff out.





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Moonwatcher13

Yang checked her phone for the tenth time in as many minutes. Her leg bounced up and down, making the chair she was in squeak against the tile floor.

Pyrrha was over half an hour late for their date, which wouldn’t have been so bad itself. Hell, Yang had been later than that before. The problem was that Pyrrha wasn’t late to  _ anything _ . In all the years Yang had known her, she’d only ever been late once (to a doctor’s appointment) and even then it had caused her a lot of anxiety. Yang had started getting antsy at the ten minute mark, but now it felt like cold water was trickling down her back.

She did her best to be patient, but held the end of the little restaurant’s table in a white knuckle grip.

When the clock finally ticked it’s way to the hour mark, she stood abruptly, throwing a few bills on the table and bolting out to her motorcycle. She may have broken the speed limit on a couple streets, but this qualified as an emergency as far as Yang was concerned. 

She knocked on Pyrrha’s door a few times, waiting on twitchy legs. Pyrrha didn’t answer. Worry curled itself tighter in Yang’s gut. After a couple more tries, she used the key Pyrrha gave her to unlock the door and peek her head in, looking around the dim living room.

“Pyrrha?”

No one answered, but she heard a muffled sound from the direction of the bedroom. She stepped in and took her shoes off -Pyrrha was always adamant she take them off at the door- and started down the hall.

“Pyrrha?” She repeated, knocking on the bedroom door.

The sound of shuffling came through before the door swung open. At first glance Pyrrha looked… well, awful. Her shoulders sagged. Her eyes were puffy. Her cheeks were red, not from blushing, but from rubbing the coarse sleeves of her pajamas across them.

Yang snapped to red alert. “What happened? Are you okay?” She asked, reaching out to touch Pyrrha’s arm.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” She murmured, shuffling her feet. 

“We both know that’s a lie.” Yang rejected gently, “Please tell me what’s wrong Pyrrha. You know I want to help.”

Pyrrha rubbed her arm, throat moving when she swallowed nervously. “I… I’m genderfluid.”

Yang’s eyebrows knit together. The parts of the word made sense, but what it entailed was a mystery to her. “What is that?”

Pyrrha retreated into the room, motioning for Yang to follow. The room was as dim as the living room, lights off and only a few beams of light finding their way through the blinds. It was enough to see the clothes that were scattered all over the floor, some crumpled in corners or on the dresser. That was concerning too; Pyrrha was always so neat.

They sat down on the bed and Yang crossed her legs, doing her best to be patient despite the nerves.

“I guess I just…  _ change _ sometimes? No, that’s not right. I’m still the same person but I suppose that some days I feel like a man. Others, I feel like a woman. And there are some that I feel in between, and some that I don’t feel like any.”

Yang hummed for a moment, trying to wrap her head around everything. She had a bit of experience with gender when Blake had come out as nonbinary, but this was a bit different. It had taken a while for her to wrap her head around that too though.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I mean, I can’t say that I completely get it, but I’ll do my best.” Yang said, wrapping her arm around Pyrrha’s shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. “How long have you felt like this?”

Pyrrha fidgeted with her hands, “A long time. Since I was a teenager. I didn’t know what it was until recently, I didn’t know it was actually something that other people experienced. When I knew what it was, it got a lot harder to ignore.”

Yang’s heart hurt at the sight of Pyrrha with her eyes fixed on her knees, tears gathering in the corners. 

Pyrrha motioned to the clothes scattered about her room, “Today I feel like a man and… and I guess I’m having problems presenting as such.”

Relief filled her chest, she was always better at comforting when the problem could be remedied. “That’s definitely something we can fix.”

She got up and strode over to the closet. With how often she was over, she had her own little section. After a moment of shuffling through, she pulled out some cargo pants and a big hoodie. It wasn’t really her - his?- style, but it would be an improvement.

“What sort of pronouns do you feel comfortable with?” 

Pyrrha blinked, “I suppose I’d like ‘he’ for today.”

“You got it.” It had taken her a while to call Blake ‘they’ without tripping up sometimes, but she’d do her best. She handed over the clothes, “Here, change into these. Then we can go shopping.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Shopping?”

“Yup, gotta get you some new duds you feel comfortable in.” She said, giving him a wink before leaving the room.

He came out a few minutes later, pulling at the hem of the hoodie. “It’s very comfortable, but I don’t know if cargo pants are really my style.”

“That’s alright, we can get you something better. You do look pretty handsome like that though.”

A small smile came to Pyrrha’s face, his cheeks flushing just a bit. “You think so?”

“Definitely! Though… there is something missing.” Yang dug around in her bag, pulling out a dark grey beanie and placing it on his head. “Perfect!”

Pyrrha wandered over to look at his reflection in the window. “Oh, wow.” He murmured. Pyrrha gave Yang a smile and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you, Yang.”

Yang gave him a squeeze. “It’s no problem, I hardly even wear them anymore.”

“Not that.” He laughed into her shoulder. “I mean being so understanding. I’ll admit, I was a little nervous that you wouldn’t want to date anymore.”

Yang pressed a kiss to his head. “I’d be crazy to  _ not _ want to date you Pyrrha. I mean, just cause your gender changes -if I’m understanding right- doesn’t mean who you are as a person changes. I still love the hell out of you; boy, girl, or anything in between.”

Pyrrha’s shoulders shuddered and Yang rubbed his back, biting her lip. Had she misunderstood? Said something wrong?

She relaxed when Pyrrha spoke again, his voice rough. “Thanks Yang. I think I really needed to hear that.”

Yang grinned, “No problem babe. Now let’s get you something you’ll feel better in.”

They took Pyrrha’s car to the department store down the street. The parking lot was nearly empty when they pulled up. Yang counted that as a blessing, Pyrrha looked self conscious enough as it was and crowds were the opposite of what he needed.

It was different from the shopping trips she usually took with him. Pyrrha was organized and always brought a list, usually able to get in and out in hardly fifteen minutes.

This time had a lot more wandering. They paced the aisles, taking time to compare and try things on. The sizing was strange, compared to the clothes he usually got, and it took a while to get it down. Not to mention a whole lot of different styles. When they finally started home, Pyrrha had a few bags full of hoodies and jeans that he’d have to find room in his closet for.

The next day was wide open on both their schedules. Pyrrha was still male, so Yang suggested they just walk around, get used to the change. Pyrrha put on some of his new clothes and Yang did a bit of contouring makeup; not much, just enough to make his brow a bit more pronounce and face a little more angular.

At first, Pyrrha seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he quickly settled in to just enjoying the day. They ambled around the town, visiting a restaurant on main street and watching one of the new movies that just came to the theatre.

It was only when they ran into Nora outside of the theatre that some of the discomfort swung back.

“Hey Yang!” She chirped, “Who’s your new friend?”

The question threw Yang for a loop. She didn’t know that Pyrrha looked so much different than usual. Pyrrha stammered, his eyes flicking over to her and back to Nora.

“Niko!” Yang blurted, patting him on the shoulder. “This is Niko!”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Niko! I’m Nora. I’d love to stay and chat, but I gotta run. You should come to the next game night, though. We’d be happy to have you!” With that, she turned and hurried towards her car.

“Niko…” Pyrrha murmured, looking down at himself.

“Uh, was that okay? I didn’t know if you wanted to be out or anything yet, and I sort of panicked-”

“No, I like it.” He said, giving her a smile. “It’s good for days like these.”

“Would you like me to call you that?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Yang let out a relieved sigh, glad she hadn’t mucked anything up. “How do you feel about telling people? No pressure or anything, I mean you did just tell me yesterday and that must’ve been hella stressful.”

Niko paused for a moment, humming in though. “I suppose it’s okay when it comes to our friends. They’ve been pretty accepting so far.”

Yang was doubly glad to have clarified that when they ran into Ren and Ruby outside the local library.

“Hey Yang! Hey Pyrrha!” Trust Ruby to know exactly who it was. Her eyes widened when she looked at him a bit closer. “Woah, what’s up with the new style?”

“It works rather well for you.” Ren added, placing a few books in his bag.

Niko rubbed his arm nervously, giving them a small smile. “I’m um, I’m genderfluid.”

“Oh! That’s neat!” Ruby said, giving him a wide smile.

Yang blinked. It was an odd sensation to be baffled by how much more Ruby knew about it than her, but proud that she was so educated about the subject.

“Thanks for telling us.” Ren spoke up, equally unphased. “What are you going by on days like this?”

“Um, Niko.”

“Oh, like your last name? That’s awesome!”

They stayed and talked for a while. Some of it about Niko coming out (Ruby promised to ask Blake if they could send a link for the site where they bought their chest binders) and some of it just about how the day was going, Ruby and Ren’s recent assignments, and if there would be rain tomorrow.

When they parted, Yang was happy to note that almost all of the tension in Niko’s body had drained, leaving him relaxed and happy.

They caught Weiss’ eye when they were almost back to his apartment. Even with such a small town, it was strange to see so many of their friends just walking around.

Yang watched Weiss glance over, do a double take, and flip her hair over her shoulder before  _ sauntering _ over. Oh, this was going to be good.

“Why hello there.” She said, fluttering her eyelashes at Niko, “Are you Yang’s friend? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

It seems that Weiss wasn’t as clairvoyant as Ren and Ruby.

Niko Blinked at the out of character attitude. Weiss was rather prickly in most cases, but she was laying on the charm hard. He looked over at Yang, but Yang couldn’t say anything for fear of laughing loud enough to wake the dead.

“Um.”

“I’m Weiss Schnee. With a handsome face like that, you must have a name to fit.”

Dawning realization widened Niko’s eyes, followed by confusion, and settling on mirth. “Niko.”

Weiss grinned, clasping her hands in front of her. “It’s very nice to meet you, Niko. Yang, why didn’t you tell me you had such a…  _ charming _ friend.”

“I-I only knew since yesterday.” Yang wheezed, only just managing to keep her shoulders from shaking.

“Oh? Are you knew in town?”

“I’ve lived here for quite a while, actually.”

“Really? I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around.”

“You have. Just maybe not like this.”

“Well, if you’re up for it, I’d love to get to know you better.”

The dam finally broke and Yang doubled over with laughter. “Weiss, please, you’re killing me!”

Weiss huffed, her cheeks turning pink as she folded her arms. “What? I thought I was being relatively charming.”

“You were very charming Weiss.” Niko assured, holding back his own giggles. “I just don’t think you would  _ be _ so charming if you knew who I was.”

Weiss’ eyebrows knit together, “What do you mean?”

“I’m Pyrrha.”

Weiss stared at him for a long moment before her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. She made a noise of confusion, but didn’t articulate any words.

“I’m genderfluid Weiss. I suppose I do look quite different, since only Ren and Ruby recognized me right away.”

“I -well- I’m happy for you? I’m not entirely sure what it entails to be honest.” Weiss stammered.

Yang finally got all the giggles out of her system and straightened up, having to wipe away a couple of tears before helping Niko explain.

Weiss listened patiently, nodding in understanding.

“Okay, I really should’ve caught on when you said your name was Niko. That’s literally your last name.”

“Nobody but Ren and Ruby caught on, so I don’t blame you. Yang did a really great job with the contouring.”

Yang flushed with pride, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “You were handsome all on your own, even before the contouring.”

“Oh my god, please don’t start fawning over each other right here and now. I thought we’d already dealt with that enough when your relationship was new.” Weiss groaned. She rolled her eyes, but the grin she wore betrayed her.

“Heh, we’d better get home before we melt the Ice Queen’s heart.” Yang giggled.

Niko smiled, “We’ll see you later Weiss.”

Weiss nodded, giving them a distracted wave as they started up the stairs.

The night came to a close with them leaning against each other on the couch, watching an action movie that was light on plot, but heavy on the ridiculous fight scenes that made it worth watching.

Niko turned his head towards her, “Hey Yang?”

“What’s up?” Yang tore her eyes away from the plume of fire from an explosion on screen.

He looked down at the coffee table, taking a moment before speaking. “Do you think I’m… masculine enough like this?”

“Of course.” She said, without a second thought. “I don’t think being masculine is about how you look? Well, I guess it sort of is, with how society likes to define it. But I think it’s more about how you feel?”

Niko raised his eyebrows curiously, “I’m not sure I follow.”

Yang hummed for a moment, trying to word things properly. “Take me and Ren for example. Ren loves cooking, but I  _ hate  _ it. He likes meditating in a house full of plants. I like getting crazy in a mosh pit. Even though I’m traditionally more ‘masculine’, he’s a lot more confident in himself than anyone like Cardin ever will be.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s not really about fixing cars or liking sports. It’s just about knowing that you are. So all you’ve gotta do is be yourself, and I’ll be here supporting you.”

Niko’s eyes started to water and Yang sat up, grasping his hand. “Oh, hey, wait- don’t cry!”

That pulled a laugh from him. “I’m not upset or anything.” He murmured, scooting closer to press a kiss to her cheek and rest his head on her shoulder. “I’m just  _ happy _ .”

 

A knock on the door roused them from where they fell asleep on the couch. Light spilled through the window, lighting up the dim room a bit.

Yang grumbled and rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn. “Who am I lucky enough to be dating today.”

“It’s a Pyrrha day.” She said, stretching her arms above her head. She’d fallen asleep in yesterday’s clothes, but another knock on the door reminded her that she’d have to wait.

Yang rose, but Pyrrha patted her arm. “I’ll get it.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go shower.” Yang gave her a kiss on the cheek and wandered down the hall.

Pyrrha finally opened the door, finding Weiss with a fist raised to knock again. She had a bag in one hand, a drink holder in the other, and absolutely refused to meet Pyrrha’s eyes.

“Hello, Weiss.” She said, giving her a smile.

“Hello Pyrrha- Niko?”

“It’s Pyrrha today.” She confirmed. Even if she fumbled a bit, it made her feel a bit warmer knowing her friend was fine with everything on such short notice and, well,  _ yesterday _ .

“Do you have time to talk? I brought you both some coffee and donuts.”

“Come in.”

Weiss took a seat on the couch and Pyrrha sat down next to her, already snatching up one of the donuts. The sound of the shower was soon overpowered by Yang singing - _ yelling- _ It’s Raining Men. Weiss made a face, but didn’t comment on Yang’s ability to follow notes.

“I wanted to apologize for my…  _ blatant _ flirting yesterday.”

Pyrrha felt a devious smirk spread across her face. She leaned in close, watching Weiss turn a few shades darker and throwing her a wink. “I certainly didn’t mind princess.”

Weiss turned a few more shades darker.

Pyrrha couldn’t keep a straight face fore long, a laugh fizzling out and quickly turning to guffaws.

Weiss gave an indignant squawk, shooting Pyrrha a glare.

Yang poked her head in, a towel wrapped around her hair. “What in the world is going on in here?”

“Tell your girlfriend to stop pranking me!” Weiss huffed.

Yang broke into her own round of stifled laughter.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Pyrrha giggled.

“Well with apologies out of the way, I’d like to take you both to breakfast and… maybe talk more.”

Pyrrha nodded, “That sounds nice.”

“I’m down.” Yang added.

 

There were a lot of waffle houses in Vale. It seemed that the demand for breakfast food far outweighed the supply because even on a weekday, all three of the waffle houses on main street were crowded. Pyrrha always wondered why the people in vale were so waffle centric, but Mistral was no better with their overabundance of ice cream shops.

They had picked the less crowded one and sat down in a booth near the front window, taking full advantage of the warm sunshine on their faces.

“So what’s on your mind Weissicle?” Yang asked, half of her food had been inhaled within a minute of the plate touching the table.

“Well, I wanted advice honestly.”

Both of their eyebrows raised.

“After last night, I did some thinking and reached the conclusion that I’m maybe not as straight as I originally thought.” She muttered, then quickly backtracked, her face turning red, “Not that I’d flirt with you  _ now _ . I just mean that generally you’re very attractive-  _ I mean _ , you’re obviously in a relationship and I just- I just want to know where I go next?”

“What do you mean?” Pyrrha asked, her own face heated to a nearly unbearable degree.

“Well, I’m no stranger to um, different sexualities. I am -was one of the only straight people in our friend group. But, I just, I don’t know what to do now. I’m bisexual. I get that now, but I’m not sure what to do with that information. I was hoping one of you would -I don’t know- point me in the right direction.”

Pyrrha reached over to pat her hand. Weiss was never good at being vulnerable, and it must have taken a lot to come to them. She looked over at Yang, seeing her eyebrows knit together in thought.

When Yang finally spoke, it was with a small smile. “Well, I guess you just  _ live _ . Like, I get that it’s a huge change. It was huge for me when I found out. But you just gotta think about it. Think about how it applies to you, how you see things and who you are. Look it up, do some research, see how it’s like for other people. Eventually, it won’t feel so big anymore. You get used to it and it stops being so new and scary.”

Weiss seemed to settle at that, stiff shoulders relaxing. “Thank you, Yang.”

Yang grinned, “No problem Ice Queen.”

“And just remember, we’re here for you.” Pyrrha spoke up, “If you have any questions or just need to talk, we’re here. And I’m sure all of our other friends will hear you out too. You’re not alone.”

Weiss smiled, showing just a bit of teeth. “I appreciate it.”

The rest of the conversation wasn’t nearly as heavy. They talked about the weather, what new movies they’d seen or wanted to see- even though they all had wildly different taste in movies. And only a little teasing from Yang and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was sure that Yang was rubbing off on her, now that she could wink with the best of them.

But when they went their separate ways and Pyrrha started home with Yang, a tight lump of anxiety curled in her throat.

Yang glanced over, giving her hand a squeeze. It was always a bit startling how Yang could always see right through her. “What’s wrong?”

“You do know I was joking with all of the flirting, right?” Pyrrha asked, rubbing her arm. The thought that she might’ve offended Yang, or made her feel taken for granted didn’t sit well with her. “I mean, I’m dating you and I wouldn’t betray your trust like that by even considering pursuing Weiss.”

“What? Why not? Polyamorous is a thing.”

“Poly… what?”

Yang blinked, opening and closing her mouth a couple times before letting out a laugh. “Oh my god, I had no idea about gender fluidity, but could give  _ lectures _ on polyamory- and vice versa for you. How did that happen?”

Pyrrha let out her own giggle, thankful that she at least hadn’t upset Yang in any way.

“So poly is like, relationships that aren’t exclusive to two people I guess? As long as everyone is happy and has open and honest communication.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that was a thing?” Pyrrha hummed. She paused for a moment, letting the new knowledge sink in before speaking again, “I’d.. be open to trying that.”

“Okay. We can talk everything out, but we don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay?”

“Okay.” They were starting to near their home, when another smirk worked its way onto Pyrrha’s face. She’d been doing that a lot lately. “You want to date Weiss too, don’t you?”

Yang grasped her shoulders, looking her straight in the face. “Have you seen her back muscles Pyrrha? Her collarbones? I am only a mortal woman.”

Pyrrha let out a surprised laugh. “You have a point. She’s also very sweet.”

“That’s true! She always tries to hide it, but I swear she’s more thoughtful than I am.”

“...Are you sure she’d be attracted to us?”

“Well, it’s guaranteed that she’s attracted to you when you’re a guy. Not to mention that you’re an amazonian goddess with legs for days when you’re a girl. And I have like an eight pack, I’m fucking  _ shredded _ . We’re pretty fucking hot, so it couldn’t hurt to try.”

“So how do we ask her?”

Yang grinned, “I have an idea.”


End file.
